The Chieftess
by DaisyTheDoodleDog
Summary: Astrid must take the role as Chief of Berk, when Hiccup disappears, a deadly blizzard hits, and on top of it all, Eel pox is spreading like wildfire. Toothless must continue with a new rider. *I am sort of making this up as I go, and would appreciate ideas form y'all to add to the story* Enjoy! Last chapter out now!
1. Doing This With You

**Hello! Welcome to my new story! I am sooooo excited to start this! This story is going to be a little different then my usual HTTYD fanfics. I will be some what making it up as I go for once, and I will love it if people will give me ideas to add in to future chapters! Anyway, review and as always, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Doing This With You**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

"Looks like I won!" I chuckled at Hiccup as he fake boasted with pride. We were flying through a thick snow storm. Stormfly squawked at Toothless who cooed in response. I laughed. It was almost like they were having a conversation.

"By the gods it's cold."

"Yeah. It's been a long time since I've seen this much snow!"

"And so soon!" I nodded in agreement. I took a deep breath inhaling the crisp winter air. Stormfly twirled in the air and met up along side Toothless. Hiccup smirked and suddenly took off speeding higher and higher, before he dived down again and stopped just before he hit me.

"Smoothe moves, dragon boy!" He laughed as Toothless twisted upside down and flew just ever so slight above Stormfly and me. Hiccup looked down at me with a wide grin. I stood on Stormfly and held both of my hands on his cheeks, and kissed him.

The kiss broke quickly, but was nice. It was the only warmth in all the cold.

"Your hands are cold. You know that?" He said, with his usual lopsided smile. I gave him a playful glare.

"Its because you dragged my butt out here!" He laughed and ran a hand through his frozen hair. We knew that was not the case, but the two of us laughed anyway.

We continued our long ride in silence. Every now and again he'd check up on me, or I'd ask him if he saw anything, but most of the time, it was just peaceful silence. After a while, my hands started to numb and my body started to become attacked by chills. I shook away the feelings trying to keep searching for people that might have been trapped out in the storm.

"Hey Ast? Want to race?" I grinned. He was trying to get rid of the problems back on the ground. At least for a little while.

"Sure. Why not." Without wasting another second he yelled "Go!"

"Hiccup!" I pushed Stormfly onward to reach Toothless who was already speeding off. The wind was grueling and the snow even worse.

"Hiccup!" Toothless's wings extended and pulled against the wind, making him slow down for Stormfly to catch up.

"Is everything okay?" _Not really._ I sighed, my nose and mouth had lost feeling long ago. So had my hands. The tips of them had turned blue and now hurt so bad, I was worried I couldn't grip Stormfly's saddle. I tried to catch my breath, but the wind seemed to whip it right out of me. Snow covered my hood in thick, icy clumps and my hair now a dark brown color, from being so soaked. It was worse than being on Icestorm Island.

The snow storm had hit Berk two nights ago. It was all very suddenly and it caused a rush of panic. People had all shoved into the great hall with the supplies they could carry. Berk Guard had to go out and rescue the fishermen who were hit by the storm so unexpectedly. Even Bucket, who could always tell when a storm was headed our way, didn't see it coming. And so far, this storm seemed to prove to be worse than any storm in Berk's history.

I tried to flex my fingers to get them to thaw, but moving them was so excruciatingly painful, that I winced. Hiccup looked st me worriedly.

"Astrid?" I gave him a delayed response.

"Y-Yeah. I'm okay. Let's just keep going."

Hiccup tugged Toothless to a full stop. "Astrid you don't look so well. I think we should get you home." I shook my head. This was far to important.

"No, it's fine. Berk comes first and there is a whole island full of people who are suffering. A little chill won't hurt me." Hiccup gave a frustrated sigh. Along with everyone being stuck inside, sickness started to spread like wildfire. Eel pow had come two months early, this year proved to be a harsh one. Without much of the cure on stock, we were sitting ducks until the blizzard passed.

"Astrid. Your fingers." I glanced down at my hands. I had tried to ignore it, but now it was beginning to be harder to.

"There's a small cave down there. We'll stop and rest for an hour." I nodded not feeling the need to protest.

Toothless guided us through the never ending white out swerving and rocking with the wind gusts. I followed close behind. Toothless suddenly shot backwards and fired a plasma blast at a rock formation that appeared out of nowhere. Stormfly also moved back defensively, and fired. I felt the whole earth tremble.

"Hiccup! Look out!" I screamed. The mountain started to shake and within seconds the snow came down at full speed.

"Stormfly!" The dragons had no direction to fly other than down. Toothless and Stormfly dived, dodging rocks and ice. The mountain came crashing down at what sounded like a hurricane.

I gripped the saddle as tightly as possible, without screaming out in pain from my frozen fingers.

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted from somewhere to the side of me. I barely had a few seconds to look back, before sheets of ice pummeled Stormfly and I. I screamed as Stormfly got sweeper out from underneath me. I watched her fall through the air, frantically trying to balance out. I screamed as I plummeted towards the ground.

"Astrid! Hiccup screamed, holding his hand inches from my own, desperately trying to reach me. Toothless suddenly shrieked as ice hit me from him from the tail fin, breaking his prosthetic. Hiccup grabbed my hand but slid out of the saddle in the process, Toothless spinning out of control.

I held his hands and reached out for Toothless. I could hear Stormfly's desperate squawks somewhere in the distance. I got to Toothless's saddle and pulled him upward, trying to grab Hiccup. My hands.

They weren't working like I needed them too. I couldn't keep Hiccup's grip.

"Hold on!" I said struggling to keep my focus. It was then could I feel the warm trickle of blood from the back of my head. I had been hit with a rock, when I was knocked off Stormfly.

"Astrid! You can't save us both!" Tears formed in my eyes. Toothless shrieked as we came closer and closer to the ground.

"I love you Ast-"

"Hiccup!" I screamed as another sheet of ice hit Hiccup, carrying him away into ocean of snow. I screamed for him. No reply.

Toothless suddenly twisted backwards, roaring in fear as wind knocked him off balance once again. I screamed as I fell off him and came within feet of landing.

Suddenly, in the sea of white, came a flash of black, a feeling of warmth... then darkness.

* * *

 **That's the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the start of this! Whoot whoot! Leave me ideas, because I'm generally making this up as I go! Review and request please, and thank you! Have an awesome day! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	2. In The Snow

**Hiiiii! Welcome to chapter two! So warning, this is emotional! Stay with me though, it will get better! Review and request please! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: In The Snow**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

"Over here!"

"Did you find them?"

I gave a little groan and and tried to open my eyes, only opening them to more darkness. Everything hurt, only it was like I couldn't feel my body. It was a strange feeling. I heard men.

"Only the Chief, not his wife!"

 _They found Hiccup? Oh gods let it be true!_ I tried to mumble an over here. Except my mouth wouldn't work. _Thor it was cold._ My eyes felt heavy again and I struggled to keep them open. My chest took more and more strength to rise and fall. My mind seemed clear. Like the events of how ever long ago, didn't really happen. I heaved another breath. _Yes_. It was merely a dream and I was asleep under the blankets with Hiccup tightly around me. That's why I felt cramped. I opened my eyes to more men.

"And dragons?"

"Only the Night Fury! Hurry up over here! The storms getting worse."

"Should we keep looking for the general?" _Yes yes! I'm right here!_ I tried to yell, yet it didn't work. My head pounded, and my heart rang in my ears.

"We have no time! It's getting to hard to search!

"What will the Chief think of this?"

"He will understand, I'm sure!" _No! Hiccup would not agree to this! He'd never stop until he found me, and he'd stay at my side until I was 100% back!_

"We need to keep looking for Astrid and Stormfly! Why is this even a question!?" This new voice was familiar. Snotlout. I never thought I'd be so happy to hear him. My eyes shut again. _No! I have to stay awake._ The world started to fade away again.

"Snotlout? You should come here!" Light. In the darkness came light. They found me. And slowly, I let myself slip away.

* * *

 **Snotlout's P.O.V**

"Astrid!? Oh gods! It's not Hiccup! Toothless had Astrid! Come on! We have to dig them out!" I didn't think I had ever been so worried in my entire life.

Hiccup and Astrid had been off trying to find any stranded. When we could hear the massive avalanche. Hook fang and I got out as soon as possible. We searched for hours, until buried three feet under snow and ice, was Toothless. And what we thought was Hiccup. Until we unwrapped the frozen dragon and realized he had saved Astrid. Stormfly and Hiccup were nowhere to be seen. Everyone was assuming the worst.

Hookfang clawed at the ground, undigging Toothless. That when I saw it. The dark red snow.

"Oh Thor! She's bleeding! We need to get her to Gothi! NOW!"

"On it!" The twins screamed carefully pulling her from Toothless's grip. He suddenly groaned. Ruffnut jumped back.

Toothless opened his big green eyes slowly. He huffed and wrapped tighter around her.

"He's being protective." I said sliding down into the dug out. I rested a hand on his nose and sighed.

"Toothless, we can't save her here." The dragon nodded and loosened his grip. She rolled out of his paws and the twins picked up her limp body seeing her like this made my heart sink.

"Come on Hooky! I climbed on him as he lifted into the air picking up Toothless. He groaned in pain.

"Move out! We need to get back... before we serve the same fate!"

 **...**

I sat next to Astrid's cot in the side room next to the great hall. Toothless was resting on the other side of the cot. I sighed. The large wooden door creeked open and Valka came in softly. I looked at her sadly. Tears were running down her face.

"...Hiccup's m-missing." I said. She shook her head and let her shoulders fall. She cam over to the chair next to me. They found some of his armor. They searched... but they assume only the worst. H-h-he and S-Stormfly..." she couldn't finish her sentence as she buried her face in her hands.

I rested a hand on her back, and since we were alone, I let a tear roll down my cheek.

"I-I just got him back." She cried. I nodded.

"I have... nothing." I gulped and shook my head.

"No you don't. You have Berk. The dragons. You have Astrid. As tough as she is, when she wakes, she's going to be broken. The two of you will need each other." Valka looked up at me.

"I'm being selfish. I'm not the only person who lost Hiccup." I shook my head.

"You have every right. But yes, we all lost Hiccup."

"Contradicting what some of the stories have said Snotlout, you are a very mature man." I smiled sadly.

"Only when I have to be." She gave a small nodded and looked back at Astrid.

"Its hard to see her like this. Even before I met her, the stories Hiccup told me... I could tell she was beautiful, strong, brave, and the most talented Viking in Berk. I can't even imagine what this will be like for her."

"Yeah. They loved each other. Since the edge. Maybe all the way back to when peace with the dragons was made. Since I could remember, Hiccup worshiped the ground she walked on. When they kissed that evening on the edge. I don't think I had ever seen the two so happy. I think it was the first time I realized what real love was."

I chuckled. "I would never admit it though." She gave a tiny smile.

"What was it like? When they were young? Without the craziness of life."

"There was always craziness. The edge was always under attack, but the two never really parted. They weren't only a couple. They were best friends, partners in battle, yet they complemented each other. Astrid was stubborn, when Hiccup was more flowing. He was more sensitive, while Astrid didn't give a yaks dung."

Valka smiled. "Sometimes I wonder, without one, where the other would be." I said. Valka nodded in agreement. A tear ran down my cheek.

"I guess I'm going to get an answer." Valka looked as if she was going to cry again. Astrid suddenly inhaled sharply. I looked at her holding my breath. I both did and didn't want her to wake.

She would be with Hiccup if she didn't. She would be at peace. No pain for her.

"You know, I always thought Astrid would be mine. Even when I knew she wouldn't... I pretended like she was going to be. I guess I was always just jealous of what they had and that I didn't have it. I think I knew about the two of them before they realized it."

"They were oblivious to their own love?" I nodded.

"It took like forever!" She looked at me with a tiny smile.

"through everything, they had each other... I guess now..." I couldn't even finish my sentence. I hated these feelings. Hiccup was like a brother. A pain in the butt little brother, but a brother none the less. We sat in silence for a while, the only sounds were Toothless's snoring and our sniffing. Astrid's breath was even to small to hear.

"What are we going to do? The storms getting worse and we don't have a Chief." I nodded.

"But we have a Chieftess. Astrid will lead." Valka nodded.

"I suppose so. And Toothless?"

"I don't know. Astrid had lost Stormfly. Maybe her and Toothless will work well as a team." She nodded. She stood and headed towards the door.

"I am going to talk with the guard. Are you coming?" I thought for a moment. I honestly wanted to be alone. I shook my head.

"I'm going to stay here for a little while. I don't feel up to questions." Valka nodded and left.

I sighed sadly. "Oh Astrid, what happened out there?" She didn't answer, instead her face contorted in pain. I rested my hand on hers.

"I know. We're here. We're all here." I looked at Toothless, who had the same pained exhausted expression. Hiccup's dragon. Hiccup. He was my chief. My friend. A pain in my butt at times, but I guess that went both ways. Tears formed in my eyes. I wiped them away.

"Come on Snotlout. When did you get like this?" I said to myself, partially hoping for a reaction from Astrid. I watched her for a while longer, before finally deciding I had to go back out. I stood and headed towards the door. I stopped in my tracks.

I whipped around. "Astrid?" I whispered. A tiny groan escaped her lips... and her eyes opened.

* * *

Far off, on the other side of Berk, high in the north mountains, under the feet of snow and ice. With the whiteout conditions and the record low temperatures, a weak Nadder dug through the snow, until she found the culprit of her scent. Hiccup.

* * *

 **That's the chapter! Just so you know, I didn't kill Stormfly or Hiccup! I hope the way wrote Snotlout was okay. I felt like in these times, he could be extremely mature and I thought it would be important to the story. Next chapter will be up soon, i hope I didn't make anyone upset! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	3. When The Sun Sets

**Heyo! Sorry it's been a few days and you're all on a cliffhanger! This chapter is going to be quick and mostly the emotions from Astrid! Also you will find out more about Toothless's feelings in this chapter. One more thing, I just want to let you know that I know Astrid is like super strong mentally, but she just lost the man she loves, I'm making her emotional whether you all like in or not. ;) Enjoy!**

 **Review and Request please!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: When The Sun Sets**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

"H-h-he's d-d-dea-d... I'm s-so sorry Astrid."

I couldn't comprehend the words that flowed out of Valka's mouth. Tear stains were replaced with fresh tears that poured out of her puffy red eyes. Behind her, Snotlout, the twins, Fishlegs, and Gobber stood with the same stoic and sad expressions. My breath caught in my throat and the tightness in my chest made it hard to stand. Valka stepped forward in an attempt to hug me. I pushed her back.

The tears in my eyes threatened to spill and my face contorted as Hiccup's last words repeated in my head over and over. I swayed on my feet and stumbled back onto the cot. They all stepped forward.

"We're here for you Astrid." Fishlegs whispered, a tear running down his cheek.

"We won't leave-"

"Please do! I want to be alone!" Fishlegs widened his eyes in surprise, but nodded his head. Slowly everyone left me into the silence. I collapsed onto the bed and let my tears flow. I shoved my feelings deeper down into the rapidly growing black hole in my stomach, but couldn't stop the tears.

Not only was the man I loved more than anything on the planet, My best friend and partner in battle was dead, but so was my beloved dragon.

I didn't make any sounds as I cried, just let tears roll down my red cheeks and drip off from my jaw line and onto my wrapped up hands. They didn't hurt anymore. They should have though. Because it was my fault that Hiccup was dead.

* * *

 **Toothless's P.O.V**

One minute Hiccup was laughing and doing the yucky mouth thing with Astrid and the next he was screaming. I could Ed get that sound out of my head. I don't remember much, but I remember fear. And pain. Hiccup had disappeared into the white out. Everything had. That's when I saw Astrid. I couldn't hear Stormfly, so I dived to her. I didnt know if I had caught her or not, because everything had gone black.

Next thing I knew, there were voices. Some I knew, some I didn't. But there were voices and they had found me. Ur they didn't find Hiccup. At the time, I had be so disoriented that I couldn't fully grasp it. I guess I'm the back of mind I knew I wouldn't be able to save him. That's when I heard a tiny whisper from inside my grasp. Astrid. So I had saved her.

If I couldn't save Hiccup, then I would save Astrid.

But they took her away. I groaned and threatened to snap it they touched her, but Snotlout (oddly enough) convinced me otherwise. I knew they could help her. Because I smelled blood from her. And that I couldn't help with. After that everything faded and my world went dark again.

 **...**

When I woke again, that's when it hit me. Astrid was sitting up in bed, crying. I had never seen her cry. But it made me worry because of this new thing she was doing. She was alone, which wasn't good for her. Even as a dragon, I knew that. And as a dragon, I would give the comfort she needed.

I stood and moved slowly, almost cautiously towards her. I didn't know what to expect and my legs were sore. I reached her and nuzzled her side with my nose. Astrid would laugh when Stormfly did it. Maybe I could hear her laugh. That makes any human better. But instead Astrid turned and threw her arms around my neck, holding tightly onto me as if she'd fall if she let go.

I leaned my head over her in an attempt to wrap around her. We must've stayed like that for hours.

Finally, she stood and wiped her eyes, broadening her shoulders and and standing tall. She tried to look strong, but the sadness in her eyes was to intense to hide. I guess it was because my eyes reflected hers. Just like Hiccup the day he mound me in the woods oh so long ago.

"Oh Toothless... What are we going to do?" I didn't know. Hiccup was alpha. We needed new alpha. Astrid.

"I need to talk to the village." She spoke this softly and sounded scared. Another new thing from her. I nodded. I moved forward and let her rest a hand on my back. She took a deep breath and exited the room. As we walked to the center of the great hall, I could feel the crowd stop. And turn. And stare. They to, had sadness in their eyes.

"Everyone?" Astrid said, getting everyone's attention. She had already had it.

"We lost a great man a few days ago. A Chief. A friend... A husband. Even in these hard times, we must move forward. With the blizzards just beyond these doors raging on strong, we are only safe in here."

Everyone nodded in agreement as patches of whispers broke out. Astrid took another breath. I leaned into her for comfort.

"We will have a proper... g-goodbye... after the storms have passed. Right now, Hiccup wouldn't want us to focus on him. He would want us... me to focus on the people and the problems at hand. I am sending Berk gaurd out to look for him in rounds... just, just in case... but for now... I-I will lead."

The crowd smiled and nodded at Astrid in approval. She looked broken. And the one thing I could read from her, was that she was keeping it all inside.

I could tell from that moment... that that would not end well.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading! I'm sorry this was short! Next chapter in a few days! Right now I'm going to write a Miraculous Ladybug One-Shot so check that out soon!**

 **Also, I didn't kill Hiccup or Stormfly and I will write more on them next chapter! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	4. Lost

**Hi! Sorry for being away for so long! I've been busy with** **Hiccstrid On The Edge** **, so if you haven't already, go check that out! I will update that very soon! Anyway, this is a big chapter. Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Lost**

Far off, on the other side of Berk, high in the north mountains, under the feet of snow and ice. With the whiteout conditions and the record low temperatures, a weak Nadder dug through the snow, until she found the culprit of her scent. Hiccup.

She chirped with worry as she pulled out the skinny, frozen human. She squinted her eyes, trying to see the boy more clearly in the near whiteout conditions. She grunted and nuzzled Hiccup's chest. With a pained cough, the young chief of Berk opened his eyes to meet the relieved dragon.

"S-Stormfly?" Stormfly chirped with happiness. She shoved her nose into his lap pushing him back into the snow.

"Y-Yeah. I'm glad to see you to girl." Hiccup tried to stand, but as he did so, he collapsed again. _Great!_ He thought, as he looked down at his busted leg.

"I'm going to need your help girl." He whispered, starting the shiver violently. Stormfly gracefully helped him on her back. Hiccup looked at his hands. They were turning blue. Just like... Astrid! Suddenly, he forgot about everything. The only two things in his mind were to find Astrid, and Toothless. He figured that Toothless had a better chance of survival in all of this then Astrid did.

"Stormfly w-we need t-t-to f-find Astrid-d." Chills shook his body as the strong winds began to pick up. Stormfly gave a grunt of worry as she tried to flap her wings. She closed her eyes, wincing from the pain. She had to find her rider. She sniffed the air. No scent of her. She had to find Astrid. With a frustrating groan, she tried again. She couldn't lift herself off the ground.

"S-S-Storm-m...f-fly... need safe p-place to rest..." Hiccup felt his eyes get heavy and his drop forward. Stormfly was suddenly filled with panic. She jolted her head up and sniffed the air. Cave. With a rough push against the snow she closed the ground in effort to run. Stormfly ran her hardest until she came across the small indent in the mountain, creating shelter from the storm. With another exhausted groan she headed towards the cave.

While it was not warm, it protected them from the snow and brutal wind. Gently, she laid Hiccup down and started a small fire on the ground. She watched the color come back to her riders mate. Stormfly needed him. She couldn't save her rider alone. She needed Hiccup's help...

Astrid needed Hiccup.

* * *

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

I gave a tired groan and sat next to Toothless on the floor. Finally. Some peace and quiet. Hiccup's heavy Chief cape fell to my calves as I collapsed. I could've cried. I didn't. The pain in my chest was near impossible to ignore. My head pounded with rage and sadness and stress. I closed my eyes for just a second as my imagination wandered.

" _Hiccup! Put me down!"_

 _"Not a chance m'lady. I intend to carry you home and throw you into bed."_

 _"The general doesn't sleep Hiccup!"_

 _"The general needs her sleep or else she's going to get sleep deprived and we all know that's going to end." I pounded his back with half anger and half laughter._

 _"Fine! I'll sleep. But put me down."_

 _"No."_

 _"Hiccup!" He threw open the door to his home marched me up the stairs and flipped me over onto the bed. I spun around and stood on the bed._

 _"Oh you're going to get it!" I launched myself onto him, he narrowly dodging me. He laughed as I chased him around the room. At the last second I jumped onto him, pushing him onto the bed. I tumbled off of him and fell next him, laughing so hard that we couldn't breathe._

 _"You... you are going to be the death of me."_

 _"Yeah, but you love me anyway."_

 _"Are you sure about that?" He chuckled and flipped over me. I looked up at his soft expression. He leaned in to kiss me, but stoped abruptly and started to tickle my sides. I squealed with laughter. I punched him. Hard._

 _"Ow! Violence Astrid! My gods."_

 _"That should teach you not to tickle me!" We laughed again as this time he leaned to kiss me for real. It was a quick kiss, before he gently pulled a blanket over me._

 _"Sleep Astrid. Otherwise you're no fun." He kissed the tip of my nose. He was about to leave the room when I grabbed his hand._

 _"I'll only sleep if you do to. You need it as much as me." He sighed. He knew I was never wrong. He crawled in beside me. I kissed his chin as he wrapped himself around me protectively._

 _"Astrid?" He whispered._

 _"Hmm?" I answered back, sighing contently. I felt so happy._

 _"Astrid?"_

"Astrid!"

"What?" I opened my eyes to greet Snotlout. Tears welled up in my eyes when I realized it was all a dream. I shoved the tears away, choked a sob back down into my achy chest.

"You okay?" I nodded, still distracted.

"Good, because we have a huge problem."

* * *

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I shifted slightly on the hard ground. My whole body ached. I cracked my eyes open to see a small fire only a foot away from me. I tried to sit up, but the weight of something kept me down. It was Stormfly.

"Stormfly?" She gave a surprised chirp and jumped off me. She had been keeping me warm. Slowly, I stood and inched closer the fire that Stormfly had started. I put my hand close to the hypnotizing, dancing flames.

She nuzzled me and examined me for injury. I did the same. I looked okay. Bruised ribs and minor frost bite on my fingers, but otherwise I looked like I was gonna be okay.

I turned to Stormfly. Her one wing rested normally on her side, while the other was jagged out at an odd angle.

"Oh Stormfly. Your wing looks broken." She gave a small grunt. Stormfly had a high pain tolerance, but as she gave a grunt in pain, I knew the wing must've been broken.

"Okay. Well this is a problem." The wind outside howled with rage, startling Stormfly. She walked to the edge of the cave and cooed out into storm.

"I know girl. I'm worried about her too. She's not going to survie out there much longer." I took a shaky breath. I had tried to convince myself that she and Toothless were out there. Safe and warm. But I knew the reality of this all to well.

I grabbed my sword and flicked it on. Nothing. I groaned. Why of all times would only stop working now.

"Well girl... looks like we're stick her a while." She chirped back with worry and sadness. I lead her over back to the fire and made sure she settled down alright.

"Okay... let's see what we can do about this wing."

* * *

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

"Will every be QUIET!?" I shouted standing on the chiefs chair. Evey panicked face shut up and faced me. The great hall was packed enough with everyone on Berk staying in. They all looked tired and agitated with being in such close quarters.

"Okay! I know everyone is panicked. But that won't help! Just calm down. Get all the sick in the back side of the hall and everyone else to other side. I'm having Berk guard collect supplies outside as we speak. I'm taking care of it, but we need to stay calm."

I took a deep breath. I suddenly felt for what Stoick had to do for over 20 years. I had only been doing it a week.

People mumbled nervously, trying to stay put. Others were rushing about trying to move the sick over to a separate part of the hall. Eel Pox. Anything but Eel Pox. And with everyone in here, it was spreading like wild fire.

I jumped down from my post and gave a sad sigh. I was always on the verge of tears. At the moment, I wanted nothing more than to go into our home, crawl into bed, and have Hiccup's strong arms wrap around me. I wanted to take in that scent of leather and dragons, and clovers. I wanted him to run his hand through my hair and kiss my forehead.

I bit my lip so hard that it started to bleed.

"Uh? Ast?"

"Don't call me that!" I snapped at Snotlout. Hiccup had called me that. He was the first to call me that, and then it kinda caught on with others. He jumped back, surprise.

"I'm sorry Ast-rid. You were just staring off into space. Are you sure you're holding up okay?"

"I'm fine!" I snapped at him again, starting to walk off.

"Astrid! You know how you get! You hold everything in, until you explode. It's not good for you!" People we're starting to turn heads.

"Oh really!? How do I get Snotlout!? Have been my best friend for the last six years!? Have you been my partner in battle, my voice of reason!? Have you shared a bed with me the last year and loved me unconditionally!? How would you know how I get!?"

By now, tears were running down my face. I called for Toothless, who was at my feet in a heartbeat and flew out the door. I couldn't think. I just flew at full speed. Tears blurred my vision , I couldn't even feel the cold as Toothless beated his big, black wings until Berk was so far away, all my troubles could've been left behind.

* * *

 **That's the chapter! Let me know what you thought! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	5. When The Sun Rises

**Hiya! Sorry I've been gone for a while, I've been busy writing** **Hiccstrid on the edge** **. If you haven't already, go check that out. The title speaks for itself. Anyway this is either the second or third to last chapter, I haven't decided yet, but either way this is going to be a big chapter.** **Warning: Emotional**

 **So yeah... thanks for all the support! I got some comments about what should happen next, and I took them all into consideration, but I already have a plan for Astrid.**

 **Guest-What if Astrid was being really stupid and left while the snowstorm is still going on to find hiccup and gets trapped and gets sick and injured and instead of Astrid rescuing hiccup, hiccup rescues Astrid**

 **Mariah-** **maybe the storm passes and everyone on berk is okay just have to dig some snow out. Hiccup is trying to find a way to mend Stormfly's broken wing but can't then maybe an old friend maybe dagur is seen and hiccup manages to get his attention and he comes flying in and gets them to berserker island to heal then a terror come from berk to ask if they want to come to hiccup's funeral so Dagur responds back by saying what do you mean he is alive on berserker island along with stormfly. Astrid drops everything and tells berk then rushes to berserkers island with toothless?**

 **Thanks for the ideas, I am going to do a mix of both ideas, with my own twist. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: When The Sun Rises**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

Tears blurred my vision, I couldn't even feel the cold as Toothless beated his big, black wings until Berk was so far away, all my troubles could've been left behind. Could've. I flew faster than I've ever gone out into the storm. My hand we're frozen to Toothless's saddle as we pushed against the violent winds. I couldn't think. I couldn't feel. I felt trapped. I needed to leave this reality. I needed to leave.

Berk was no longer in my sights... well nothing was to be honest. The snow made it too hard to see. Toothless pushed further, as he cooed, moving directions with his sense of hearing. We must've flown for days. Weeks even. That's how it felt. Like the world was moving in slow motion... or like the world was spinning faster than us.

It was only 8 hours until I suddenly felt the cold leave. Felt the thrashing winds leave my hair, frozen in place. Toothless grunted as he steadied himself. The air was clear, the stars above twinkling in false hope. The sea was calm and flowed soothingly for miles on end.

I suddenly felt free. Like the weight was gone. Like pain was gone. But with a sharp blow, like a mace to the head, it came crashing back. It always came crashing back. That's when it came into view. Toothless took me to the one place I could be free and far away from Berk. A place I could think, and scream, and pound my fists against a tree until they were raw and bloody. A place that I once called home and all the memories that stuck with me in my brain. Memories with Hiccup.

The edge.

It was exactly how we left it. The stables still plenty intact with its large runway still sitting proudly, overlooking the night sky. The huts sat perfectly still, although a tree grew through the twins old hut and all the colorful paints had been drained of any vibrancy.

It was still the edge. Our edge. We had gained and lost and loved and hated here. We had our fights, our battles, but we all got through it. We made friends and enemies here. We explored far from the base and explored within our selves. I didn't know how much I missed this life until now. Now flying towards it on Toothless, alone, and as chieftess of Berk. Without Hiccup by my side.

As Chieftess. Oh Thor. I had abandoned my people. While sickness spread like wildfire. While a deadly blizzard raged on. While the guard scrambled to find our missing chief, with everyone assuming the worst. The worst did happen.

Oh Thor! I just can't take it anymore. Without even asking, Toothless soared down and swiftly landed on the stables runway. I slid off him and stumbled to the edge. I peered over the edge and watched water crash into the jagged rocks that formed the shore. With one simple move, I could be with Hiccup again. But where would that get me? Nowhere good.

Instead I turned around and chucked my axe at the stable entry way, scaring some terrible terrors. I screamed. Just let every curse word I knew out. Every single problem just rang from my lips. Toothless backed away sadly. Suddenly that pain in my head and chest exploded.

I collapsed to the wood planks and pounded my fists against the groun with rage. With pain. With every bit of energy I had left.

I did that until my hands were covered in splinters and the throbbing begged not to be slammed against the wood again. I finally let my body break down as I sobbed.

It was angry sobs mostly. I must've cried for hours. Sometimes it was loud and more of screams, but as the eternal night continued on, my sobs became small tears that dripped of my cheeks silently. I didn't look up. I barely even noticed when Toothless wrapped around me and cried with me.

With all all the energy I had left, I repositioned myself, my body aching from the uncomfortable sitting position I had been in for the last few hours. I leaned back on Toothless and patted his head. He gave me a worried purr in response and nuzzled my arm.

I wiped the tears from my eyes. It didn't matter. Salt was now dried to my red cheeks. I sat with Toothless wrapped around me, in the exact spot where Hiccup and I had first kissed. That had been the most amazing feeling. And gods, was that sunset beautiful. I was so glad I could see it.

After hours of my explosion... Oh man Snotlout was right... I did explode. After hours of my explosion, I finally spoke.

"This is where the I realized that the man I loved was right by my side the entire time." Toothless cooed. He knew I was talking about Hiccup.

"I didn't love him for his strength or looks (although that was a bonus) I loved him for that lopsided grin he always gave me. His enthusiasm for the world. His ability to just put absolutely everything, before him. Especially if it had something to do with me. His instinct to lead and protect and to care. It would take another thousand year, before a man like him walk the earth again."

Toothless purred in agreement. I leaned down and gently kissed Toothless's nose. He gave a tiny toothless grin.

"Thank you. For nearly killing me on that fist flight. Thank you for showing me the true Hiccup. The true man that he was, Thank you for everything... you useless reptile." He chortled a dragon laugh and I let out a little chuckle.

"I still remember him saying that. I remember him telling me he loved me for the first time. The first time he pulled me to him and kissed me. I remember that first morning that I was able to wake up beside him. I remember..." another tear ran down my cheek.

This tear was different. Not the sad and angry tears from earlier. This felt like a relief. I couldn't explain it, even if I tried.

"I remember the last time he told me he loved me." Toothless cooed.

"Oh Toothless, what are we going to do?" Toothless nuzzled my chest and lifted his head to lick the salt of my cheeks. I laughed a little as he did so. He then sat up and looked out to the horizon. The began to rise over the ocean. Streaks of yellow, orange, and pink appeared in the sky as the stars slowly dimmed. I sighed for the first time, without the pain in my chest, The sunrise was just as beautiful as that sunset, three years earlier.

"Come on Toothless... It's you and me now. Let's go help our people."

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V**

Through the thick ice and snow that pounded the island of Berk with anger for third week in a row, came the roar of a dragon. Although it couldn't be heard from the village due the shrieking winds, a certain Nadder with a broken wing lifted her head from the safety of her cave and listened. Another roar. It was not from any familiar dragon, but it was recognizable. She nudged the man next to her who was tryin got put together a makeshift splint.

"What is it girl?" Another roar. This time the man heard it and stood. The Nadder raised her tail ready to fire. Footsteps from outside crunched through the snow, until the shadow of a large dragon and another man appeared.

"Hiccup? Is it really you? Everyone think you're dead. I came to assist the chieftess with the blizzard. Brother?"

* * *

 **That's the chapter! I hope it wasn't rushed. Kind constructive feed back only please. I know it's probably not my best, and Astrid shouldn't be so emotional, but cut her some slack. I will update soon. Things are about get worse though. Hehe sorry...not sorry. Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	6. Doing This Without You

**Heyo! Sorry I've abandoned this story for so long! This is a very emotional chapter, at least for me. Im trying to put detail into such a rough situation, but it's hard. Let's get right into it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Doing This Without You**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

The wind struck my face as the outline of the great hall came into my sights. Finally.

"We're here Tooth-... bud." Hiccup used to call him bud. I wasn't sure what to call Toothless now. Was he my dragon now? He needed a rider, and I needed a dragon. We only had each other. Toothless cooed at the nickname and soared down to the entrance. A good three feet of fresh snow sat against the door. It meant nobody had left in several hours. That meant the guard hadn't been outside to look for Hiccup. Or maybe they had...

I slid off Toothless and stood in front of the door. One moment. Another. I wasn't so sure now that I wanted to go in. People would be mad at me. Maybe they found Hiccup. And if they did was he alive or... he was gone. We all knew it. I took a deep breath and a reassuring coo from Toothless and pushed the heavy doors open.

I stepped into the warmth of the great hall. Then the rush of an all to familiar scent. Death.

It was the same smell from the ship I had found a couple of years before back on the edge. I walked in quietly. People rushed about trying to help the sick. Others were laying around sad and tired. No where, did I find the gang.

"Chief!" I turned around to see Gobber. He was looking rough shape. Big bags under his eyes. His shoulders sinking low. A happy Gobber smile long gone. He clearly hadn't eaten in a while, probably because he was to busy to focus on himself.

"Gobber!" I ran to him.

"Its good to see again." He didn't sound angry. Happy actually.

"I'm so sorry I ran like that I-"

"It's okay lass. You needed to clear your head. We all know it's hardest on you." He spoke softly, clearly hurting about Hiccup. Everyone was.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Define okay." I looked around. They needed a Chief. I was their chief. I was all they had left... but they also had the riders. Speaking of which I needed to find. Toothless cooed sadly at a little girl. She was dying. Eel pox left untreated could be deadly. And we didn't have enough supplies to fix everyone. Gothi and her mother sat silently holding her hand. I felt my chest get heavy again as I bit my lip. The whole hall was dimly lit has several cots were lined up, with people lying in them. Little coughs and pained whispers rang through the hall. I could see people holding and rocking each other as they watched their loved ones die. Gothi looked exhausted and defeated. Quiet chatter and hushed whispers traveled around. People walked slowly, with their heads down, totally oblivious to the smell of sickness and death, as they were now to used to it.

Toothless cried behind me. The gang. Oh no... I hope they were okay!

"Can you hold everything together for a minute longer?" Gobber nodded, but I had already left. I pulled open a smaller door, leading into a private meeting room. I stopped dead in my tracks.

There sitting on a cot was the twins. Tuffnut was sitting next to his sister rubbing her back gently as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Ruff? Tuff? Are you guys-" I was cut off as Ruffnut jumped from her spot and wrapped her arms around me with a sniffle. I jumped, shocked by the action. A second later Tuffnut hugged me around the waist from the other side, holding both me and Ruff in his arms the best he could. He pressed his head against my back.

"You guys." I whispered coming out as a whimper. Suddenly, Snotlout's body collided with ours, His helmet clinking with Ruffs. With the three of them in the middle I was entirely surrounded. And sure enough, Fishlegs came, his entire body acting like a shield from all the pain that surrounded us. Snotlout's hand found mine and Ruffs and squeezed them reassuringly, and Fishlegs was rubbing circles into my back. Tears rolled down our cheeks as we hugged in silence.

"We thought we lost you too." Snotlout choked out. That statement could've killed me right there. I hugged them tighter. I wasn't about to lose them too. I felt my legs collapse underneath me. I couldn't hold all the pain. It felt like I was being chopped up by an axe, but at the same time being put together again. Piece by piece. Slowly they went down with me.

"I know. I'm sorry." I whispered back. I had been so selfish. Only thinking about myself. I didn't think of the pain everyone else was going through. Hiccup was not only part of my life.

"I love you guys." Fishlegs whispered. I half expected Snotlout to laugh. Instead I saw in all of our shadows, a tear run down his cheek.

"I love you too." Whispered Ruff. A small chorus of I love you's followed from the rest of us. I had never felt so warm since Hiccup was by my side. Sitting there... with my best friends, made all the difference. I didn't have to do this on my own. I had them. And they had me.

"We need to help our people." I said finally. Snotlout broke from the group hug and put a hand on my shoulder.

"What do you need us to do Chief?"

* * *

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

"Dagur! What? When? H-how? Oof!" I stumbled back as Dagur put me in his death grip hug.

"We all thought you were dead!" The terror mail from Berk said so! I was on my way to help the new chief and the illness because that storm is just circling over Berk and-"

"But I'm not dead!"

"Obviously! Why are you here?"

"I can't go out in that storm alone, I'd freeze. And Stormfly broke her wing. I thought I just wait the storm out. I- wait chief?"

"Chieftess actually."

"What! Who? My mother?" Dagur shook his head.

"Astrid." My eyes widened. Astrid was the new Chief. Astrid! That meant she was alive and okay! But... my face fell. She thought I was dead. I could only imagine what that must be like for her. I had to get to Berk. To her.

Dagur nodded. "Don't get to excited brother." Dagur got quiet.

"She was doing great holding down the fort, helping the eel pox outbreak, but one day she just snapped. Took off with Toothless and I don't know if she's back or not. Gobber had sent me the terror, but she could be back."

"Oh gods!" I ran a hand through my knotted hair. She was alone in that snow storm! I had to get back.

"How long ago was that terror mail sent?!" I asked urgently.

"Two days ago. The defenders of the wing are going through some troubling times. Some rogue hunters trying to steal dragons. And Heather was helping the wingmaidens set up a base by Berserker island. I came as soon as I could." I nodded. But I could feel my heat beat through my chest.

"We have to get back!" I mounded Dagur's dragon. Dagur shook his head.

"No can do brother." It's not safe yet. Sleuther can't fly in that storm and carry Stormfly. Let her heal and we'll leave in the morning.

"I can't just leave my people there! I can't just leave Astrid there! People are dying of eel pox! Astrid and the others think I'm dead! She ran off and I don't know if she's back or if she got caught in the storm or if she- oh gods! This is all my fault! I can't belive it I...I"

I landed on my knees. This was so messed up. All I wanted to be was home. For all of this to go away. I took a shaky breath and stood.

"Dagur... I have to get home. Please." He nodded.

"Ill stay here with Stormfly. You take my dragon and go. I have some medicine and food in my saddle bag. But hand me some dragon nip. I also have some rapid healing medication from my Mala. It will help Stormfly."

"Okay." I handed him the medicine and got on Sleuther. My ribs hurt like crazy. I knew one of them was cracked. My back was bruised badly and my fingers never fully recovered from the cold.

"Come on boy!"

* * *

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

"Yes yes. Over there!" I my voice echoed through the hall as Snotlout and Gustav dropped barrels of clean water down.

"We're going back out to clear the snow!" I nodded as the two monstrous nightmares lit themselves on fire and braced themselves for the snow and wind. I coughed, wincing in the pain in my chest.

"You okay Astrid?" Fishlegs called, scrambling to help Gothi with the sick.

"I'm fine." I called back. I glanced over to the back of the hall where Gobber was laying a blanket over another body. The woman next to him breaking into sobs at the sight of her deceased husband. I knew I had so much to get done, but my legs just started walking in that direction.

I could hear Tuffnut telling stories to all the children, even the sick ones, making them all giggle. I stopped shortly at the woman she feet. She looked up at me tears welled up in her eyes.

"I know what you are going through. I'm so sorry." I whispered, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I shouldn't act this way. You just lost your husband and you are leading all of Berk." She couldn't stop as more tears ran down her face.

"Its fine. I needed the get away for a day. Once this is over, you can take a vacation. Take a dragon and get out of here. For just a day." She nodded.

"Thank you... Chief." I nodded but kept a stoic expression. Being called Chief was odd. I called Hiccup that to mess with him. He hated being called that. I was starting to see why.

I let out a cough and groan. The tightness in my chest making it hard to breathe. Fishlegs eyed me, uneasy. I ignored his look and walked around making sure people were doing okay.

Thats when I saw Valka sitting alone, a baby dragon sitting in her lap.

"Are you okay?" I asked sitting next to her.

"I will be." I took a sharp breath. Was it me or did it suddenly get really loud in the hall?

"You miss him." She sighed.

"I do. But I didn't know him long. It's like I'm on my own again."

"You're not." I put a hand on her shoulder.

"You got me. We are technically family now. And we have the gang. And Gobber. And the dragons. We are never alone." She smiled at me.

"Hiccup was right. You are good at making people feel better." I chuckled.

"Yeah." We laughed lightly, before my head pounded suddenly, making me squeeze my eyes shut in sudden pain. I felt my chest tighten. It was like I couldn't breathe. Like I was suffocating. I tried to stand and open my eyes, but the floor started to sway and my head felt like it was being slammed into a wall. I took a step forward.

"Astrid?" Valka's voice rang in my ears. My heart beat quickened and I wondered if it would explode. I took another steps and watched in slow motion as the floor came crashing into my head. Fishlegs gasped.

Everything went black.

* * *

The dragon pushed on, trying to get out of the cold and into a warm shelter. He pounded his wings and clicked his tail to steady himself in the roaring winds.

The rider gripped to his saddle, wincing in pain and cold. The dragon looked back worried, but pressed on, until the shadows of houses appeared in the white out. The rider, someone he had met years ago, smiled.

"Berk!" The dragon got excited. It meant he would get some shelter. He looked back again as the boy, who went by as Hiccup, directed him to a large stone statue with large wooden doors.

They landed, Hiccup sliding off him and patting his nose. With all his strength, Hiccup pushed open the doors to the Great Hall.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be out soon! I thought we all needed some group bonding, which caused me to write the group hug part. I'm sorry if all of the, are usually tougher. I thought it was important that they all had a small break down. Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	7. Out Of The Snow

**Hi! So this is the second to last chapter! Yayyyyyyyyyyyyy! Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for a new multiple chapter story! Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Out Of The Snow**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

 _"Hiccup!" I called. His head popped up from his work bench at Gobber's._

 _"Evening m'lady. What can I do for you?"_

 _"Oh, so now I need a reason to see my boyfriend?"_

 _"Well my time is precious."_

 _"I think you can spare a few." I laughed kissing him on the cheek. He grinned that stupid lopsided smile that I loved so much._

 _"Whatcha working on?" I gestured toward the large wall completely covered in drawings and blueprints._

 _"A new suit." He said simply._

 _"It has a built in flight suit, helmet, and several pockets for daggers, compasses, and my sword." I mouthed a wow, brushing a hand over the freshly cut leather, outlining his suit._

 _"You've been cooped up in here all day! Why don't you take a break and take a flight or something?" Toothless's ears perked up with excitement._

 _"I don't know Ast. I have to keep working."_

 _"You don't have to, you know. You should take a break." He sighed._

 _"Yeah you're right."_

 _"As always." I said crossing my arms. He chuckled and grabbed my hand._

 _"Yeah, Yeah. Come one love. Let's go on a flight." I laughed as he pulled me out of the crowded, disorganized blacksmith shop and climbed on Toothless. Toothless bounced around as I got on, very eager to hit the skies. I grasped Hiccup's waist as Toothless jerked forward shooting off like an arrow into the sky._

 _Toothless was not satisfied with a gently smooth ride, so he folded his wings and dived. I screamed with thrill as he dived down almost hitting the water when he came to a dead stop, shooting upward again twirling in the air. I laughed as Hiccup yelled at the dragon._

 _Toothless cooed happily and soared upwards through the clouds until we reached the beautiful sea of dancing lights._

 _Vibrant colors of blue, green, and yellow flowed and waved in weaving patterns. I smiled happily, laying my head on Hiccup's shoulder._

 _"I'm glad you dragged me out of the blacksmiths."_

 _"If I recall, you pulled me out. I only put the idea in your think head." We laughed as Toothless soared above the world in peace._

 _..._

 _The sun peaked through the clouds as the rain finally let up. I exited the clubhouse of the edge and took in the scent of spring. I watched as Toothless and Stormfly wrestled in the wet grass below. My shoulder suddenly go a little heavier as Hiccup came up from behind._

 _"You ready? We are going to leave tomorrow. We'll spent a few days on Berk before we head to the big wedding with Dagur and Mala."_

 _"Yeah I think so. It's going to be weird going back for good."_

 _"I know, but we need to head back." I nodded. I knew what he meant. I headed back to my hut for a few minutes before dinner. I looked through my packed stuff. In the mix I found one of Hiccup's red tunics. It must have got mixed in when I did laundry. I smiled I'm sure Hiccup wouldn't miss it._

 _I sat down at my table with a needle and thread, as well as scissors and began to work._

 _After an hour, I looked in the mirror. Red was most definitely my color._

 _"Astrid! Dinner!" I heard Snotlout call. I grinned and pulled my shoulder armor on._

 _I marched right into the clubhouse as if nothing had changed._

 _"Whoa! Astrid! I like the change!" Tuffnut exclaimed, throwing his spoon in the process as he threw his arms into the air._

 _Ruffnut gave me the thumbs up and Fishlegs smiled at me. Hiccup turned around._

 _"Hey Ast-" he dropped his plate._

 _"Wow."_

 _"Red's my color huh?" I laughed. He nodded and blushed deeply._

 _"Yeah. It really is."_

 _"Ugh! Get a room already Hiccstrid!" Snotlout shouted. I shot him a glare._

 _..._

 _"Tomorrow's the big day!" Fishlegs sung as he danced about with Meatlug._

 _"Yeahhh..." I said nervously. He cocked me a confused look, which I glared off and decided to head home. I wasn't allowed to see Hiccup until tomorrow. I hadn't seen him all week. I looked up at the beautiful snow as it fell softly to the still muddy ground. The air was crisp and smelled of spring. You couldn't tell with the falling snow. Flurries popped up every now and again during the spring months. I just hoped tomorrow would be warm and sunny. Tomorrow had to be perfect._

 _I was getting married after all._

 _I found Stormfly rolling in the mud happily, getting her colorful wings coded in dirt. I rolled my eyes. Better now then when I have to wash her tomorrow morning._

 _"Come on girl! Let's go on a flight!" She flew from her mud puddle and jerked to a stop right at me feet. She chirped happily has I climbed on, gripping her saddle. She waited for my cue... and she was off._

 _We shot through the air at her fastest twirling and diving gracefully. I laughed as she flew upside down. Suddenly she spun upward again and slowed to a stop. Her nostrils flared as she sniffed the air. I couldn't see anything in all the clouds, but I could tell she sensed something._

 _"Stormfly?" I whispered leaning over, creeping low in the saddle. Suddenly Stormfly chirped and raced forward, deeper into the clouds._

 _"Whoa!" She dashed forward, now chirping happily. I heard a familiar happy gurgle before a flash of black. I heard a dragon shriek and a... human scream. I quickly realized I was the one screaming as I dropped from the sky._

 _"Astrid!" Hiccup? I couldn't see much from the thick puffy clouds. Suddenly, a sleek black dragon appeared from nowhere catching me swiftly in its talons. I smirked._

 _Toothless happily looked down to make sure he caught me, giving me a gummy grin._

 _"Hi Toothless." I grinned. He cooed back as what I swear was him saying hello. Hiccup peered over the side of his dragon._

 _"Fancing meeting you here m'lady."_

 _"Hiccup!" I hissed. I didn't mean it to come out mean._

 _"We can't see each other!"_

 _"Well what was I supposed to do? Let my betrothal pummel to her death the day before we're married?" I couldn't help but laugh. He had a point. He always had a point._

 _"Alright. Pull me up. But we don't speak of this." I shouted, as Toothless flipped me and I landed soundly behind Hiccup._

 _"Welcome aboard." I laughed. Stormfly's happy squawk echoed through the sky._

 _"There's my girl!" She chirped at me, following aside Toothless as they had there own dragon conversation._

 _"How about a evening flight then m'lady?"_

 _"Alright. I can't say I didn't miss you." He smiled._

 _"And then tomorrow... you will be mine Hofferson." He said jokingly, knowing very much that I was not some prize to be won._

 _"You had me the day we kissed." He grinned bigger than I think I've ever seen him._

* * *

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I pushed into the hall. First thing I noticed was the smell. It smelled like death. It smelled like Vikings who hadn't not showered in weeks. The second thing I noticed was everyone starring at me. I stood up straight, finally getting relief from the brutal cold. A small chorus of Hiccups? And Chief? Rang through the walls, before the strongest people broke out into happy cheers! Even the sick tried to smile, but rolled over again in pain. People surrounded me with questions and pleads for help.

"You're alive!" I felt Fishlegs body, twice the size of my own nearly strangle me in a hug. He was quickly followed by Gobber and the twins. Tuffnut was sobbing hysterically and Ruff was laughing in relief. I laughed. It was so good to be home.

"Good to see you again lad! We thought you weren't alive!" Gobber ruffled me hair and smiled. Except the light from his eyes was gone. What my people had gone through the last week and a half must have been rough. People broke from the hug, revealing my mother, who had tears filling her eyes.

"Hiccup!" Our bodies collided as I hugged her warmly. She kissed my half frozen hair. I could see the glisten of tears running down her face.

"I thought I had lost you too!" She cried. I couldn't help but grip her tighter. I never wanted her to have that feeling again. I wanted none of them to feel like I had when I lost my dad. Not my mother, not the gang, not Gobber, not... Astrid! Oh gods! Where was she?! And speaking of, where was Snotlout? Then... Toothless

"Toothless!" The happy dragon bounced through the crowd and into my arms shoving me to the ground licking my face.

"Hey bud! You're okay!" He gurgled as he nuzzled me. I stood, wiping the dragon spit off me. His whole body shook with excitement! I hugged him again, happy to see my best friend.

"Hiccup! You're alive! Y-you're Okay!" I nodded, and turned. Snotlout. He came from the private meeting room looking at the ground.

"Snotlout! Are you okay? Where is Astrid? Is she here? Is she alright? Did you rescue her? Is she still missing?" I rushed each question trying to get as many answers as possible. He looked down at the ground sadly. Everyone looked startled.

"Is she worse?" I heard Fishlegs mumble. My eyes widened and my heart beat quickened. My hands trembled in fear. I choked out Snotlout's name.

"S-she doesn't have m-much longer..." he trailed off barely speaking at all. The others could have said something, but I couldn't hear them. I was already gone. My metal leg clicked against the ground as I shoved my way into the meeting room.

There laying on a cot, completely lifeless... was Astrid. The beautiful, strong, smart Astrid Hofferson. Chieftess of Berk. My Astrid. There she was... motionless... except for the shallow breaths she sharply took in. The kind that made you hold your own breath... hoping she would inhale again. My breath hitched in my throat as I gave a wordless gasp. Snotlout came in behind me.

"She collapsed a day ago. She has eel pox. And... she's not doing well." I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I felt like the world was spinning to fast.

"H-how is s-she this b-bad this quickly?" I forced my mouth to move. I trembled with fear washing over me as her chest paused form movement.

"Hasn't eaten of slept. She's been to busy taking care of us." Snotlout's was barely a whisper now as the gang filed into the room. I stepped forward and kneeled at Astrid's side. She didn't move.

Tears filled my eyes. She couldn't die! She just can't! She needed to be okay! She needs to know that I'm okay and Stormfly too! That I'm by her side! I gripped her cold hand in my own. Her chest suddenly heaved a sharp intake of air and... stopped.

"No." I whispered over and over. Tears ran down my face, clouding my vision. Everyone behind me watched in horror, but I shut them out. Astrid was gone. My Astrid! I squeezed her hand. Nothing.

"...I'll s-swim and s-sail the savage seas... w-with ne'er fear of drow...ning..." I sang softly. A sob stuck in my throat, hurting my already sore ribs. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I kept singing our song.

"-And gladly ride... the w-waves of life-... if you would m-marry me." Nothing. I squeezed my eyes shut. I lost her. I lost my best friend. My partner in battle. The love of my life. She was gone. And I couldn't even say goodbye. My mother placed a hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off.

"...No s-scorching sun- nor... _freezing cold_ \- will stop me on my journey." except the freezing cold did cause all this.

"If you will promise me your h-heart..." I felt my lungs collapse. I pressed my forehead against hers. My tears and water droplets from my thawing hair dripped gently onto her cheeks. The scruff on my chin brushing against her nose.

 _"Hiccup!"_ Her wonderful laugh rang in my ears.

" _Babe! Give that back!" She laughed trying to snatch her sketch book back from me. I laughed shoving my back towards her as she launched herself onto my shoulders._

 _"Hey! Ast!"_ Gods. That laugh as I called her by her nickname. I could never hear that laugh again.

"Please. Just let me hear your laugh one more time." I whispered. She was supposed to sing the next part. I wanted her to just sing back. She didn't.

"Come on Ast. Sing please."

"And... love..." I waited holding my breath and biting my lip. Nothing. I kissed the tip of her nose. I so wanted her to call me 'dragon boy' and kiss me back.

"Please." I choked out, my body shaking with silent sobs.

...

...

...

"And love me for enternity."

* * *

 **Yay! Next chapter is the last chapter! At the beginning, those were flash backs that Astrid was having while she was knocked out. It's like a fever dream. Also, I added For The Dancing And The Dreaming, because why not. I'm sorry I'm not good with emotional scenes. Let me know what you thought! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	8. Found

**Hi! Welcome to the last chapter of The Chieftess! The last chapter was really rough, but it's going to get better. Please give me ideas for new stories! Also, I want to thank everyone who as been following this story, it means a lot!**

 **And a special thanks to AHeartForStories, who had been giving me such great, long reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Found**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

The world faded from my vision. The pain seemed to be at peace now. It knew that I had done enough suffering. It was time for me to go. And if I was being honest, I wasn't going to try to stop it. The fierce Astrid Haddock was finally brought to an end.

I could still feel the cold however. Maybe it was the fever. Maybe it was all inside my head. But I could feel each chill creep up my spine. Goose bumps patching my skin as I shivered. I was still alive. I think...

The whole sensation was weird. I could feel my hearing slowly dimming out. Voices now become hushed. Non of them are the one voice I want to hear most. Hiccup.

If I die, I can be with him. And Stormfly. We could fly together. Laugh together. Hug. Talk. Kiss. I felt my heartbeat quicken. It was beating, trying to keep me alive. I wanted to scream at it to stop beating. There was no one left for it to beat for. If I was healthy, then I would stay alive. I would be the chieftess. I would lead. I would ride Toothless with the riders. But I was dying. I could feel it with each sharp intake.

I feel the sudden urge to open my eyes. Like I wanted to see the world one last time. But my body worked against my mind. I felt like I was trapped. I hated that feeling.

I wanted to scream out. I wanted to either live or die. But just pick already! I was at peace with both. I inhaled again. This time it was much more difficult. I struggled to keep the air flowing. The air smelled like wood fires. And death... and leather and dragons.

Hiccup smelled like leather and dragons. I must be getting closer to meeting him in Valhalla.

I could almost taste the scents in my dry mouth.

My squeezed my eyes shut, even tighter. Pain suddenly erupted through my body. Was this the final process? Oh gods I hoped so. I tried to focus on the one sense I had left. My hearing. I could hear hushed voices still. I tried to make out what they were saying and who was saying it.

My mind felt like it was spinning. Like it couldn't process anything...

...

My heart started to beat harder.

My mind raced to the sudden sound.

Singing.

It came out clearly.

" _And I gladly... ride the w-waves of... life..."_ Hiccup... Hiccup!

I was Hiccup's voice! He was singing our song! I wanted to shout with happiness.

Wait. Was this him from Valhalla, or the real him? Impossible. He was dead. But this voice sounded so real. Like he was right there. Like I could touch him.

I had a tough decision to make. Try my hardest to fight. To live. To see if this was him. Or to slip away. Where I would potentially see him in the after life.

 _"If you would promise me... your h-heart..."_ Yes! No more! I had to fight. That was him. It was his voice. I had see him again. I screamed trying to fight my way through. Except my mouth wouldn't open. My chest didn't rise. I was too late.

 _"And l-love..."_ I squeezed my eyes tight and took in as much air as I could handle. I bit my lip through all th pain and...

" _And love me for enternity..."_

* * *

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

My voice trailed off. I blocked the rest of the world away from me. I let a shaky breath go. Salt stained my red cheeks, but a fresh coat of tears kept making their way down. My throat felt like I had swallowed a rock. And my chest heaved the weight of grief and pain. I rubbed my thumb against her hand. I closed my eyes softly my head resting on her chest.

...

I sat up slowly. I had to have imagined it. I stared down at out hands. I held my breath. My eyes focused in on her small hand fitting so perfectly into mine. It was like our hands were made for each other. Again.

Her finger moved. And then again. And then her whole hand adjusted slightly, squeezing my own hand. I turned my head back towards her face. It scrunched up in pain. She bit her lip, and...

"Hiccup?" I smiled. She was alive. I didn't say anything though. It was hard to believe I had just lost her. I just looked at her in complete shock. With a sudden burst of energy and a sharp grunt in pain, she threw her arms around me with a gasp.

"Hiccup!" She cried out, nuzzling her face into my neck. I could feel tears running down her cheeks, dripping onto my armor. Tears fell from my own chin and as I gathered her up into my arms. One hand wrapped around her waist, and the other supporting her head. I mushed my face into her hair, taking in that lavender scent, that she always had.

She heaved a silent, happy sob, gripping my shirt tightly, her thum rubbing gently arcoss the leather. Her other hand ran through my hair, her fingers tangled in my mess of knots.

My arm helt her firmly against me, her chest pressed against mine. We couldn't have possibly gotten any closer, without merging into one person. My hand stroked her silky hair as I rocked back and forth. I pressed my cheek against her temple. Just having her in my arms made all the difference. My tears fell lightly onto her hair, making it glow in the light. I could hear her humming softly. I choked down all the worry.

I had missed her so much. I had been so worried. And here we were, together again. Only a true fool would try to separate us. I almost laughed out loud.

It soon hit me again that we weren't the only ones in the room, as the others cheered and grinned. I only held her tighter.

I wished I could've hugged her forever. Slowly however... I could feel her weaken in my arms, her breathing becoming labored.

I let go slowly. She reached up a hand and rested it on my cheek. As if she was trying to make sure I was real.

"I thought I lost you." She whispered. I leaned forward and pressed my forehead against hers. Our noses squishing slightly as they touched.

"I thought I had lost you." I whispered back. I cupped her face kissed her softly. I felt her grin against my lips. I could've melted. Her eyes started to close as she become weak with sickness. She took a deep breath and slowly nodded off to sleep, this time much more peacefully.

"Wait! Wait Ast." I pulled out medicine form Mala and made her choke it down. Even sick, she always put up a good fight.

I rested my hand on her cheek as I pulled a blanket up.

"I love you Ast. Now get some rest. You deserve it."

"I can't tell you how badly I wanted to hear those words." She mumbled. I smiled.

"I love you too." She whispered back. I leaned down and kissed her again as she slipped away into her dreams.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later...**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

I laughed diving through the clouds, the chilled air burning my face, but I didn't care. The sun was shining and the air was clean and crisp.

"Oh it's so good to be back Stormfly!" She chirped happily, besting her fully healed wings, her vibrant scales reflecting the sun. She soared gracefully down, to meet Berk. Everyone was outside.

Most people were repairing houses, and melting away the snow. The A team had melted the frozen ocean, and fishing once again commenced. Stormfly squawked excitedly and jerked forward chasing after the black blur in the sky.

"Hiccup!" I laughed as Toothless shot by, his happy gurgle echoing in the winter breeze. The two of us had formed a different bond. A stronger, more relatable bond. Stormfly would always be my dragon, but Toothless and I now seemed to understand each other's expressions.

After I had healed from the near deadly case of eel pox, the storm had finally dissolved. Hiccup's frostbite and other wounds were treated, and The defenders arrived with medication, healing the other sick. Dagur had also brought Stormy down from the mountain, after speeding the healing process with a herbal medicine that Mala had made.

After all the pain, all the suffering we had gone through, us Berkians had bounced back like always. Not all of us however. We had lost 37 Vikings. Too many people had lost their lives. I couldn't help but feel guilty. But I was leading my people the best I could.

Stormfly landed swiftly at the steps of the great hall as four Vikings carried in something under a large sheet. Hiccup was directing them around, as people cleaned the great hall. The smell of death now long gone, as it was replaced with clean scents of pine needles and baked bread.

"Hiccup what's going on?" I asked putting my hands on the wobbling ladder that Gobber was standing one.

"You'll see." He smirked.

"Yeah Gobber! Just hit it down." Gobber took the mace and swung at the golden dragon with a knife through it. With a loud crack the golden statue crumble down to the ground.

"Hiccup! What are doing." He didn't answer, but he did glance at me with a smirk.

"Okay careful now. And... done! Pull the cloth off!" Gobber pulled off the cloth and what was underneath made me gasp.

Now hanging over the center of the hall was a huge statue of two dragons. A Nadder and Night Fury flying in a circle together. Hiccup smiled.

"You did this?" He nodded.

"I thought it was time that old statue that doesn't go with what we stand for, be melted. I replaced it. Now it represents the leaders of Berk."

"But Hiccup-"

"Astrid, you are not just captain of the guard. You and me watch over our people as one. We've always done that, even when we were young. We'd watch over the gang. It was about time it was shown."

"Just when I thought I couldn't love you anymore." He chuckled and looked up, admiring the golden crescent. He turned and looked at me. I grinned back. We made our way to the outside again. We stood on the steps of Berk watching people. Our people. Dagur came up from behind me and I felt my shoulders get heavier as he wrapped a long white fur cape to my shoulder armor. It dropped to the back of my knees, the same scruffed material as Hiccup's brown chiefs cape.

Hiccup wrapped an arm around me and did the same as we looked out and watched our people. Snotlout and the twins dragon racing. Gustav melting the snow with Fanghook.

Fishlegs telling little children stories as they played in the snow. Valka laughed as she flew through the sky, a herd of dragons eagerly following. Clinking from the blacksmith as Gobber sang. Vikings laughing and chatting as they built houses, cooked meals, and enjoying the outdoors. The happy gurgles from Toothless and Stormfly chasing each other in the snow.

And through all the noise, I could hear Hiccup humming for the dancing and the dreaming. I smiled and stood on my toes, and kissed his temple. He smiled as we gazed down at our Berk.

As Chief and Chieftess.

* * *

 **That's the end! Whoop! Whoop! Hoped you enjoyed it! I know the ending was kinda crummy, but I'm not good at endings. Sorry? Anyway, thanks so much for reading! I thought it was important for Astrid to become the chieftess with Hiccup. I know that they kinda rule side by side anyway, but it's kinda just a silent agreement. I thought it should be more annonces. Thanks again! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


End file.
